Ten Drabbles for Ten Songs
by Milotic
Summary: Ten AAML drabbles based on ten songs. IPod challenge.


Ten Drabbles for Ten Songs

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I also don't own any of these songs.

Rules: 1) Pick a fandom/shipping.  
2) Put your IPod on shuffle.  
3) Write a short drabble for ten songs over the course of each song.

**Desert Rose: Sting**

Ash spotted her immediately, her ginger hair set ablaze against the background of the dance club that had been reserved for Pokémon League participants and their friends. She looked stunning.

"Ash." Misty approached him casually, although Ash did not fail to miss the slight sashay to her hips, the blue flower that she had used to fasten back her hair, the smell of her floral perfume. Had she done that all for him?

He couldn't help but stare.

"So, would you like to dance?" Misty asked, winking at the bewildered Ash.

Ash gulped. "I'd love to."

Ash pressed his body against hers, sweat cascading down his forehead. Running his hands through her silky hair, he inhaled her sweet scent.

**Yellow: Coldplay**

An irritated Misty opened her window to find Ash outside of it. The boy, it appeared, was attempting to serenade her.

"Ash! What in the world do you think you're doing?"

"I'm singing to you, Misty! You know, like in the movies!"

"You call that singing, Ash?" Misty rolled her eyes.

Ash simply stuck his tongue right out back at her. "You think you can sing better than me, scrawny?"

"Scrawny?! You're asking for it, Ash! Do you want me to come down there with my mallet?" Much to Ash's shock, Misty slid down the drain pipe to meet him in the yard.

Ash placed his hands in front of his face in an attempt to ward off the attack that he just knew would be forthcoming. Much to his surprise, however, Misty hugged him.

"I love you, Ash. I hope you know that."

**When You Dream: Barenaked Ladies**

Misty Ketchum carefully placed her newborn son in his crib, slowly stroking the small wisps of hair that stood up on his otherwise bald head.

"Hey, Misty."

"Oh, hey, Ash," Misty greeted the tall man with dark hair who had just entered the nursery.

Ash lovingly placed his arms around his wife, kissing her neck softly. "You did well, Mist."

"No, Ash, we did well. He's beautiful, isn't he?"

Smiling, Ash nodded his head and sat down in the nursery's rocker. Misty followed, resting her head on his broad chest.

"Ash, what do you dream about?"

"Huh?" Taken aback, Ash looked at his wife with confusion.

"You know, what do you dream about?"

'Oh, um, well, Pokémon battles, food, and my wife regaining her previously sexy figure."

"Ash!" Misty playfully swatted her husband's unshaven face, the result of days of waiting for his new son.

"Well, it's not all lies. I do dream about you."

**All By Myself: Celine Dion**

The young woman wiped a strand of ginger hair away from her smooth, pale face. Looking down at the ground, she frowned at her reflection in the puddle of water on the ground. How long had it been raining?

Straightening her back, she rose from the park bench where she had been reclining. Glancing to her left, she spotted a young couple holding hands.

What had she done wrong?

She remembered her younger years, years she had spent relatively free of care and happy. Most of all she remembered her dear friends, and a certain friend in particular.

_Ash, where are you_?

Looking to her left, she thought she saw him, but realized it was just an illusion. Sighing, she sat down again.

What had she done wrong?

**Vox: Sarah McLachlan**

Smiling, the Cerulean City gym leader pranced along in the water, the place she had always felt most at home.

"Hey, Mist!"

Looking up, the teenager saw her best friend Ash Ketchum standing in front of her in his swim trunks, hands on his hips and an aggravated look on his face.

"Jeez, gramps, I thought you would be able to keep up with me! Was I swimming too fast for you?"

"Sorry for not being as at home at the beach as you are, Misty! I didn't exactly grow up in a water Pokémon gym, though, you know."

Misty laughed. "I know that, Ash. I just thought you'd be able to keep up with me!"

"Aww, but I was trying to enjoy the view from behind. It's not terribly often I get to see my girlfriend actually looking like a girl!"

Misty scowled, throwing the Pokeball beach ball she had in her possession straight at Ash's head. "Take that back, Ash!"

"I love seeing you angry, though!" Ash argued.

Emerging out of the water, Misty began to charge toward Ash. The aspiring Pokémon Master saw his cue and took it, disappearing among the crowds at the public beach.

**Don't Go Away: Oasis**

"Ash…" Misty trailed off, looking at the ground sadly.

Ash turned around, his hat covering his eyes so that Misty couldn't read his expression.

"Do you really have to go, Ash?" Misty continued.

Ash looked up at the slender teenage girl. "I'm a Pokémon trainer, Misty. I have to travel. That's just the way it is." Misty could tell he was attempting to be strong, attempting not to show any emotion in front of her, but his shaky voice and sad eyes gave him away, betraying his otherwise rock-solid façade.

"Can't you wait just a little while, Ash? I…I need more time."

"Let's not make this any harder than it already is," Ash begged.

"But, Ash…"

"Goodbye, Mist." With that Ash was off to explore the next new region, to participate in his next adventure, Pikachu perched atop his head.

Misty, however, was all alone.

**Deliver Me: Sarah Brightman**

Ash Ketchum panted as he ran out of the stadium, tears stinging his chocolate eyes. He had to get as far away from that place as possible.

"Ash! Wait!" a female voice rang out from behind him, one he instantly recognized.

Turning around, he flashed his redheaded friend an angry look.

"What do you want, Misty? Did you come here to tease me about choking? Did you come here to give me a hard time?"

"Ash…"

"Well, I don't want to hear it!"

"Ash, no. I came here to say…well, I came here to say I'm proud of you."

Ash could hardly believe what he had heard. Soon he found himself opening up to his friend.

"It's just so hard, Misty. There's just so much pressure to win and do well. I want to win for Mom and Brock and Dawn and, well, you."

Misty smiled at the last part. "Ash, I don't care if you win or not. You're always a winner to me."

Ash felt as if the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders.

**Good Enough: Sarah McLachlan**

Misty held her head in her hands as a tear slid out of the corner of her left eye.

"Misty, was it something I said?" A concerned Ash walked over towards his friend, sitting down next to her.

"Ash, it's just that you…never mind," Misty trailed off, refusing to finish her statement.

"What is it, Misty? Why do you seem so glum? Is it because I teased you?"

Misty looked up towards Ash, sadness evident in her eyes.

"You wouldn't understand, Ash. You had the perfect childhood, growing up with a mother who cared about you and loved you, not three sisters who hated you."

"Well, help me to understand, Misty," Ash pleaded.

"I know you're only teasing me, but you don't know what it's been like, always being the ugly runt, the one who was never good enough."

"You're good enough to me, Misty," Ash said earnestly, cupping the girl's chin in his hands and wiping away her tears. "From now on I'm going to try to let you know that…if you'll let me."

Misty smiled.

**Everywhere: Michelle Branch**

Giggling, Misty placed the picture of Ash she kept under her pillow on her bedside table so she could see it better.

"Ash, it's me, Misty. How are you?" she spoke to the framed photo, pretending its occupant was really there.

Footsteps echoed outside her room, and she quickly put the photo back under her pillow in an effort to keep it hidden from prying eyes.

"Misty, who were you talking to?" Misty's older sister Daisy asked as she entered the room.

"Me? No one!"

"OK, right. Well, goodnight."

After Daisy had left the room, Misty turned her attention back to the picture. Ash was her everything, everything she saw.

Did he see her?

**Broken Wings: Mister Mister**

Rolling over in bed, a surprised Misty found her new husband awake and looking at her intently.

"Ash, why aren't you asleep? It's after two o'clock," Misty asked, looking at the tall man suspiciously.

"Shouldn't I be asking the same of you?" Ash questioned.

"Oh, well, I…I guess I'm just worried," Misty admitted, daring not to look in her husband's brown eyes.

Ash propped himself up on one elbow, looking at Misty intently.

"What for?"

"Well, I guess…I guess I'm just afraid that you won't love me anymore when, you know, when we're older," Misty confessed.

"What? Misty, I will always, always love you. You're my other half, and someday I think we're going to go to heaven together."

"Since when did my husband get all philosophical?"Misty teased.

"Shut up." Ash laughed and leaned over to kiss his wife.

Author's Note: Well, that was…exhausting. XD I hope you liked it, though. I know the drabbles for "Broken Wings" and "Vox" don't really match the songs, but they're what I thought of when I heard those two songs.

I was inspired to do this by reading Tomoyo Kinomoto's take on it, so you should all go read hers. Also, if you've been inspired to do it, well, then do it (especially if you're going to do an Ash/Misty one!).

Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
